Love is Scenario
by Chanbaever
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang aktris yang bersih dari skandal. Park Chanyeol seorang aktor pendatang baru. Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk popularitasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk meredupkan karirnya. Tapi apakah semua itu berjalan sesuai rencana mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu takdir Tuhan berkata lain. CHANBAEK GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Scenario**_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_RnR!_

_**Happy Reading!^^**_

Mereka menyebutnya sebagai Cinta Palsu.

Demi popularitas yang akan didapat Park Chanyeol rela bermain Cinta Palsu dengan pasangan yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Agensi. Ya. Park Chanyeol seorang Aktor pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun setelah menjadi pemeran kedua di dalam drama _Lie to me. _

Seharusnya pihak agensi tidak perlu repot-repot mendongkrak popularitas Chanyeol. Karena tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol sudah memiliki tempat di dalam dunia entertainment. Tapi mereka akan tetap melakukan itu demi membuat nama Park Chanyeol melambung lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, Yeol." Seru Jongin. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik membalas pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

"Yap. Aku memang tidak mempercayaimu. Hyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan suara baritone itu menyahut acuh. Kedua jempol tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet layar smartphonenya. Desahannya keluar karena hero yang dia pakai mati. Chanyeol sibuk bermain _mobile legend, _game yang sedang booming di korea selatan. Anak kecil, muda, hingga orang tua mereka sedang terkena virus mobile legend termasuk Chanyeol.

"Ini semua karena kau Hyung." Chanyeol mengerang kesal. Jongin mendesah karena Chanyeol selalu menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia kalah dalam permainan bodoh itu.

"Lihat aku kalah." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melempar ponsel ke arah jongin. Tentu dengan senang hati Kim Jongin selaku manajer Park Chanyeol akan menangkap ponsel yang Chanyeol lempar tadi. Setidaknya Jongin berhasil memecah konsentrasi Chanyeol dalam bermain game.

"Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pasanganmu." Jongin berdiam menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol. Lelaki berkulit tan tapi masih terlihat tampan dan menawan itu menaruh ponsel milik chanyeol dan miliknya di atas meja. Jongin melemparkan tatapan bingung karena Chanyeol belum memberikan reaksi apapun bahkan penolakan saja tidak ada, dia hanya sedang diam.

"Kau menolaknya? Kau serius?" Jongin melemparkan pertanyaan lagi.

Park Chanyeol masih terdiam.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Park Chanyeol seorang penggemar berat dari Aktris cantik Byun Baekhyun. Jongin bilang yang akan menjadi pasangan palsunya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun wanita bertubuh kecil dengan mata yang indah. Chanyeol merasa ini sebuah mimpi yang indah. Baru mendengar namanya saja sudah menjadi mimpi yang indah apalagi jika mereka sudah bertemu? Chanyeol rasa tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang menimbang-nimbang akan menolaknya. Eit, tapi itu semua hanya akting untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Iya. Byun Baekhyun." Seru Jongin. Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya ketika jongin melihat ada pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

"Kau mau atau tidak Yeol. Aku butuh jawaban cepat darimu. Kau bahkan sudah menolak beberapa artis cantik dan sekarang kau mau menolak Baekhyun. Kau yakin akan menolaknya?"

Ya.

Chanyeol sudah menolak beberapa artis seperti Choi Sulli, Bae Suzy, dan Jung Krystal yang sempat menjadi kekasih dari manajernya Kim Jongin. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menolak kalau yang dipasangkan dengannya adalah artis idolanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh menolaknya lagi. Dan kurasa Byun Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk." Sahut Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha setengah mati tidak terlihat gugup di depan jongin.

"Whoa, ternyata kau memiliki selera yang tinggi ya Yeol." Ucap Jongin diiringi dengan kekehannya yang terdengar garing.

"Tentu." seru Chanyeol acuh.

"Hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas dirimu saja kau bahkan memilih pasangan yang terbaik. Kau tau Baekhyun memiliki citra yang baik, bahkan dia tidak pernah terlibat skandal dengan aktor manapun. Dispatch saja sudah pernah membuntutinya tapi mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu Yeol, yang mereka dapatkan hanya gambar Byun Baekhyun yang sedang melukis di tengah-tengah taman."

"Kau harusnya lebih tahu hyung, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak ingin tahu tentang Byun Baekhyun itu saja"

Sekarang ini Chanyeol sibuk menetralkan degup jantungnya, selain itu Chanyeol juga sibuk mengontrol senyumannya yang sedari tadi ingin terus lelaki itu pasang di wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri begitu juga jongin yang sudah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol merasa sangat senang ketika dirinya memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun Lah yang akan menjadi pasangan palsunya Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bertemu dengan _sajangnim_ agar beliau tidak lagi mengganti nama artis yang akan dipasangkan denganmu." Jongin tersenyum simpul. Lelaki itu segera menyeret Chanyeol dari zona nyamannya saat ini.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam gedung agensi. Saat ini Jongin sedang sibuk menggoda sekretaris Do Kyungsoo sedangkan Park Chanyeol lebih memilih menenggelamkan pikirannya yang sedang melambung tinggi. Apalagi yang sedang Chanyeol kerjakan jika bukan sedang bermain _mobile legend _maka _menghayal _bukanlah sesuatu yang berdampak buruk baginya. Chanyeol sedang _menghayalkan _pertemuannya nanti dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia sedang memikirkan apakah dirinya akan terlihat bodoh di mata Baekhyun saat pertemuan nanti. Semua itu masih menjadi rahasia milik Tuhan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua ternyata asyik membicarakan Park Chanyeol. "Kau benar sayang, lihat sih Angkuh itu bisa terlihat sebodoh itu." Bisik Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hei tuan. Biarpun dia Angkuh dan Sombong menurutku wajar-wajar saja, karena dia itu tampan. Tidak seperti kau hitam dan _playboy."_ Mati kau Kim Jongin kekasihnya sendiri saja sudah berani membela Park Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau pujaan hatinya sedang membela Park Chanyeol. Si Bodoh yang angkuh dan sombong itu ternyata memiliki banyak penggemar yang rela membela dirinya termasuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu penggemar beratnya Park Chanyeol. Mungkin karena Jongin terlalu sibuk bekerja kesana-kemari menemani Park Chanyeol hingga dia tidak bisa memperhatikan dengan benar tentang orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Apa _sajangnim _ada?" Tanya Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Jongin malas mendengar Kyungsoo membela Park Chanyeol terus menerus.

"Tentu. _Sajangnim _sudah menunggu kedatangan Park Chanyeol keruangannya sejak kemarin." Sahut Kyungsoo. Mata gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Park Chanyeol. Ia merasa kagum dengan postur tubuh Chanyeol yang pas dilihat.

"Oh kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Seru Jongin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu, ya jongin tahu dirinya bukan siapa-siapa jika berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun mereka pacaran, Jongin akui dirinya cemburu jika Kyungsoo terus menerus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman seperti itu.

"Hei, Yeol. Cepat kemari" teriakan Jongin memecahkan khayalan Chanyeol tentang Byun Baekhyun.

"Hn."

Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah duduk berhadapan dengan _Sajangnim_. Wajah tua itu seolah mengejek Park Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun yang biasanya Chanyeol keluarkan dari mulutnya. Umpatan-umpatan kecil yang Chanyeol ucapkan biasanya akan terdengar ketika Chanyeol tidak menyetujui tindakan manajer dan _Sajangnimnya_ tapi kali ini berbeda menurutnya mendengarkan dan menerima rencana yang sudah diatur oleh beliau itu lebih baik daripada harus merubah dan mendiskusikannya membuat Chanyeol akan tertahan lebih lama lagi di ruangan yang seperti neraka ini.

"Jongin kau sudah mendidik laki-laki brengsek ini dengan benar. Lihat sekarang saja dia hanya diam dan menerima rencana kita dengan baik." Kata _sajangnim _yang mempunyai nama asli Kwon Jiyong.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan. Aneh memang jika Chanyeol berdiam diri seperti ini. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi yang Jongin tahu tentu diamnya seorang Park Chanyeol karena Byun Baekhyun mungkin.

"Hei dude. Apa kau menyetujui rencana _sajangnim?" _Tanya Jongin memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Ya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melamunkan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan berdua?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh astaga. Kau melamun?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa melamun. Biasanya Chanyeol lebih senang bermain _mobile legend _saat Jongin sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan _sajangnim, _tapi kali ini Chanyeol melamun?

"Oh baiklah." Ucap Kwon Jiyong. Lelaki setengah tua namun tidak terlihat menua itu tertawa, dia memperhatikan Chanyeol. Kwon Jiyong tahu Chanyeol mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun. Makanya Jiyong memberikan kesempatan emas pada Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai Pasangan Palsu untuk mendongkrak karir Chanyeol di dunia entertainment.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Nak. Kau mungkin saja bisa membohongi manajer mu yang bodoh ini, tapi kau tidak bisa membodohiku." Kalimat yang Jiyong ucapkan memang benar. Jiyong paham betul tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan tingkat kepahaman Jiyong lebih tinggi dibanding Chanyeol.

Jongin membeo, mulutnya menganga. Oh ini tidak bisa di percaya. Barusan _sajangnimnya _berbicara mengenai kebodohan dirinya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku sudah menurutimu brengsek. Aku bahkan diam saat kalian merencanakan sesuatu pekerjaan yang menurutku memuakkan." Chanyeol membela dirinya. Ingat akting Chanyeol sangat bagus, kalau ia berhasil membuat sajangnimnya percaya mungkin Chanyeol memang benar-benar pintar berakting.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Apa kau mau pasanganmu di ganti lagi?" Jiyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dagunya menunjuk foto di sebelah foto Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela dirinya. Dia tidak mau pasangannya diganti lagi. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian berbicara."Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika Kau _Sajangnim_ mengganti pasanganku lagi. Menurutku, dan menurut Hyung." Chanyeol menjeda. Tangan lelaki itu menunjuk pada dirinya dan Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya. "Byun Baekhyun mempunyai citra yang baik bahkan tidak pernah terlibat skandal. Namanya begitu bersih dan hanya aku yang akan menjadi kotoran di dalam karirnya" sambung Chanyeol.

Kwon Jiyong tertawa keras. Lelaki itu mengerti betapa Chanyeol mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang salah menafsirkan kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi. Jongin berpikir kalau Chanyeol terlalu brengsek untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatur semuanya dengan baik. Kau tenang saja, Nak." Jiyong masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Chanyeol begitu munafik dimatanya.

"Tentu saja. Anda harus mengaturnya sebaik mungkin. Karena aku akan membalasmu dengan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untukmu. Bukan begitukah yang kau mau, _Sajangnim?" _ Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah… baiklah. Dan aku juga memberikanmu sedikit kelonggaran. Kalau kalian berdua memang nantinya Jatuh Cinta, aku tidak akan melarangnya. Kalau perlu kalian menikah juga boleh. Kupikir Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cocok untuk pria _Brengsek _sepertimu. Chan Yeol." Jiyong tidak mau mengalah. Mereka berdua saling membalas, tapi sekali lagi. Jiyong memang sangat menyayangi Park Chanyeol buktinya hanya Chanyeol yang diberi kelonggaran seperti ini. Bahkan Jiyong mendukungnya untuk menikahi Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga." Dungus Chanyeol pelan. "Kau baru saja menyuruhku menikahi Byun Baekhyun. Lihat saja _Sajangnim, _aku akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untukmu. Biar kau Puas." Sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa senangnya yang membuncah di hatinya, dia bahkan merasa seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang mengelilingi kepalanya.

Jiyong jalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di depan mejanya. Lelaki itu memeluknya, menepuk pundaknya sambil berbisik,"Kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya, Yeol. Kau sangat mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun bukan? Aku tahu semua tentangmu."

"Sial." Chanyeol menggeram.

.

.

"Apakah itu benar eonnie?" Si mungil berdiri dari duduknya, ia bahkan menghentikan acara melukis yang sudah dikerjakannya sejak pagi tadi.

"_Sajangnim _bilang seperti itu. Kemungkinan besar ini semua sudah direncanakan sejak lama, B." Sahut gadis bermata panda berdarah _chinese_ itu. Namanya Huang Zitao manajer artis Byun Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Park Chanyeol itu yang mana eonnie, apakah manusia itu tampan?" Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis itu memang tidak mengetahui siapa Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu orang seperti apa? Itu semua karena kesibukan Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini tidak memberikannya waktu untuk melihat-lihat aktor pendatang baru.

"Dia itu cukup tampan. Dan dia juga Aktor pendatang baru. Dia baru saja selesai bermain drama _Lie to me_." Tao menjelaskan sedikit profil Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya ber-oria. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu, bahkan menonton drama _Lie to me _saja ia belum pernah.

"B. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa jika citramu dihancurkan begitu saja dengan _sajangnim?"_ Wajah penuh kekhawatiran tao terlihat jelas.

Byun Baekhyun seorang artis papan atas korea selatan yang benar-benar bersih dari skandal. Jika benar apa yang akan di lakukan oleh _sajangnimnya _kemungkinan besar citra Byun Baekhyun sebagai artis yang bersih dari skandal akan hilang begitu saja. Hal itu sama saja _sajangnimnya _sedang berusaha merusak reputasi Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Dirinya merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan rencana _sajangnimnya_. Baekhyun berpikir ia akan baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih bahagia jika namanya sudah mulai meredup nantinya. Ya. Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah dengan dunia entertainment ini, Baekhyun ingin beristirahat sejenak. Dan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bukan sebagai Aktris Byun Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja, eonnie. Kau tahu aku sudah merasa sangat lelah dengan jadwalku yang padat. Aku ingin berhenti sejenak, mungkin saja _sajangnim_ sudah mengabulkan permintaanku." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan melukis pemandangan pada kain kanvas yang sudah dipenuhi dengan coretan warna-warni.

"Setelah karir ku meredup sebagai Aktris. Aku hanya ingin mengadakan pameran dan setelah itu aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama keluargaku." Ternyata Baekhyun sudah merencanakannya sejauh ini. Sama seperti sajangnimnya yang sudah merencanakan skandal untuk dirinya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." Tao merasa kalah dengan Baekhyun. Itu artinya Tao harus siap berhenti menjadi manajer Byun Baekhyun jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Sore ini _sajangnim _ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin ingin membicarakan tentang rencana skandal itu." Seru Tao. Wajah gadis itu mendadak lesu mengingat hari ini seharusnya jadwal Baekhyun kosong.

"Oh baiklah. Eonnie kalau kau memang tidak bisa menemaniku tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak B. Aku akan menemanimu kesana nanti. Tapi aku ingin pergi ke salon dulu, kurasa aku harus menenangkan diri ku sebentar." Tao terkekeh pelan. Ya kepalanya jadi pusing setelah mengetahui rencana skandal.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Usir Baekhyun. Tangannya mengibas ke udara memperbolehkan Tao untuk pergi dari disisinya.

_Kupikir ini adalah suatu Akhiran yang baik. _

.

.

Papan nama bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan berada di atas meja. Ruangan itu bersih dan rapi, tak ada noda debu sedikitpun. Seorang pria tinggi, sedang duduk membelakangi meja, di tangannya menggenggam gelas wine yang masih penuh. Tangan kanannya menggoyangkan gelas itu pelan membuat permukaan wine yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi sedikit bergelombang. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi ponsel pintar yang kini diapit disela-sela bahu dan telinganya.

"Whoa, bagus kalau begitu." Seru Wu Yi Fan.

"_Aku bahkan menyuruhnya menikahi Baekhyun. Bukankah itu lucu. Ah…" _

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Jiyong." Yifan sedikit tidak percaya dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"_Eit, ayolah Kris. Kau harus tahu saat aku mengatakan kalau aku tahu Chanyeol sangat mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya merona Hahahaha." _

Wu Yi Fan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat Kwon Jiyong tertawa dengan sangat keras. Lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan menggodanya. Aku yakin betul Baekhyun tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol." Ucap Yifan dengan kekehan khasnya.

"_Tentu saja. Itu karena Chanyeol Aktor pendatang baru Bodoh." _

"Itu juga karena jadwal Baekhyun yang sangat padat." Yifan menjeda. Dia teringat permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Lelah adalah alasan yang masuk akal bagi Yifan. Yifan melihat setiap harinya jadwal Baekhyun yang semakin padat belum lagi banyaknya tawaran iklan, drama yang terus menerus Baekhyun dapatkan.

"_Itu juga." _

"Kau tahu… permintaan Baekhyun adalah mengundurkan diri. Dia sudah merasa lelah, dia sudah banyak bekerja keras untukku." Mata Yifan menerawang. Ingatannya kembali saat pertama kali dirinya menerima Baekhyun.

Waktu itu Baekhyun masih berusia 8 tahun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yifan mendorong Baekhyun memasuki dunia akting. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan peran sebagai pemeran pendukung, karena kerja kerasnya Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan tawaran sebagai pemeran utama di dalam drama _School 2015: Who Are You. _Saat itu Baekhyun berusia 18 tahun. Baekhyun berhasil membawa nama perusahaan Yifan dengan baik. Gadis itu berhasil membawa pulang piala Aktris pendatang baru terbaik. Setelah itu Agensi Yifan banyak mendapatkan kepercayaan dari beberapa Artis papan Atas seperti Gong Hyo Jin dan Gong Yoo.

"_Dan kau ingin membuat skandal yang terbaik juga untuknya."_

"Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya." Sahut Yifan sambil menghela nafas.

Tok!

Pintu ruangan Yifan diketuk oleh Tao. Wanita itu membuka pintunya, kepalanya lebih dulu terlihat. Wanita itu terkekeh mendapati kekasihnya sedang frustasi. "Kau baik." Tanya tao setelah berada disamping Yifan.

Yifan memutarkan bola matanya. "Kekasihku sudah sampai, sebentar lagi Baekhyun pasti datang. Kututup." Yifan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku tidak baik, sayang. Kau tahu ini semua memusingkan kepalaku." Seru Yifan. Tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping Tao.

"Tidak baik. Kalau Baekhyun melihat kita seintim ini." ujar Tao. Tangan nakalnya bermain di atas pucuk kepala Yifan. Ia mengelusnya pelan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Yifan.

"Hn, Baiklah."

Tok!

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang datang dari balik pintu besar adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gadis rambut panjang itu baru saja merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink pastel. Matanya yang sipit dibubuhi eyeliner tipis membuatnya makin terlihat cantik. Bibirnya hanya diolesi lipbalm. Senyumannya mereka kala menangkap hubungan _sajangnim dan manajernya _semakin membaik saja.

"Sajangnim." Pekik Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit berlari ke arah sajangnimnya.

"Oh Baekhyun. Hentikan teriakan itu." Tao menutup kedua telinganya. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu.

"Moodmu sedang baik?" Tanya Yifan. Yifan masih memeluk Tao.

"Lepaskan aku _sajangnim."_ Seru Tao dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun.

"Eit, anggap saja aku lalat eonnie." Baekhyun terkekeh. Gadis itu sudah duduk di sofa, menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. "Tangan ku lelah sekali." Eluh Baekhyun sambil memijat pergelangan tangan.

"Cih, sudah kubilang manfaatkan waktu liburmu dengan beristirahat." Yifan melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Tao. Ia menggandeng kekasihnya itu untuk ikut duduk di sofa bersamanya menemani Baekhyun yang lebih dulu duduk disana.

"Ne, sajangnim." Sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Hening.

Mereka bertiga diam.

"Baek. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Suara Yifan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Sementara Tao dan Baekhyun masih mendengarkan. "Begini. Aku sudah membuatkan skandal untukmu. Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kalian hanya perlu pergi makan keluar bersama beberapa kali saja. Sampai media membuntuti kalian berdua dan biarkan saja mereka yang bekerja." Sambung Yifan.

"Hn, kupikir tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya makan bersama saja? Tidak perlu _skinship?_" Goda Baekhyun.

Pipi Tao merona. Wanita itu tahu Baekhyun sedang menyinggung kejadian tadi.

"Whoa, Baekhyunie kita sudah besar ternyata." Pekik Yifan kaget kemudian tertawa.

Tao yang tidak tahan, ia merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit bagian pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau boleh melakukannya jika _skinship _itu memang benar-benar dibutuhkan."

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh melakukan _skinship _B." Sahut Tao tegas.

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Boleh."

"Kubilang Tidak. Ya tidak ge!"

"Hei, kalian tidak usah bertengkar." Tao dan Yifan diam seketika. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Moodnya hancur sudah. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibirnya. "Okay, aku tidak akan melakukan _skinship. _Aku hanya akan pergi makan bersamanya. Itu saja." Baekhyun berbicara tidak kalah tegasnya dari Tao. Gadis itu memang benar-benar di penuhi kejutan. Buktinya saat ini Baekhyun berhasil membuat Yifan dan Tao terkejut.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap diri untuk melakukan rencana skandal. Malam ini rencananya Baekhyun akan makan malam bersama Chanyeol di salah satu restoran yang cukup mewah di daerah distrik cheongdamdong.

Sesuai skenario yang diberikan oleh Tao. Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian biasa saja. Dress putih dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Rambutnya digelung seperti biasa, dan tidak memakai make up.

"Begini saja eonnie?" Seru Baekhyun setelah selesai bercermin.

"Begitu saja sudah cukup. Kau akan tetap cantik meskipun tanpa make up." Tao memujinya. Memang benar Baekhyun memang akan tetap cantik walaupun tanpa make up.

"Baiklah kita jalan saja. Lagi pula hanya makan malam biasa saja." Ajak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Tao, telapak tangannya dingin sekali, seperti Baekhyun baru saja memengang balok es ditangannya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Baekhyun tahu media itu sangat jahat. Makanya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk hati-hati dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Aku terlalu gugup dan takut eonnie." Baekhyun sudah mengakuinya.

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat langkah kaki Baekhyun juga ikut terhenti. Wanita tinggi itu menatap dalam-dalam ke mata gadis bertubuh pendek. "Tidak apa-apa B. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik." Ucap Tao seraya mengelus surai rambut pink pastel milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Beruntung sekali dirinya mendapatkan manajer sebaik Tao. Tao adalah manajer artis yang paling baik. Tao tidak pernah meninggalkannya walaupun keadaan keduanya susah.

"Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi."

"Baik eonnie."

.

.

Rupanya Chanyeol sudah datang lebih dulu. Ya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol membiarkan idolanya menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Itu bukan gaya Chanyeol membiarkan wanita menunggu.

Gugup sudah pasti Chanyeol rasakan. Gugup bukan karena rencana skandal mereka, melainkan gugup karena bertemu dengan idolanya.

Semasa trainee dulu, Chanyeol pernah menghadiri acara _fanmeet_ Byun Baekhyun. Ia pergi ke acara itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, karena manajernya Kim Jongin yang terlalu bawel melarangnya untuk pergi ke acara itu lagi. Jongin bilang pergi ke acara itu sama saja membunuh diri sendiri karena disana tentu banyak media yang akan meliputnya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu masuk. Seorang pegawai restoran menghampirinya dan mengantarkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri menyambut Baekhyun dengan baik. Ia menarik kursi, membiarkan si gadis duduk kemudian mendorongnya. Seperti pasangan biasa yang sering ia lakukan di dalam drama.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara baritone yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, "Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Saling membalas senyum satu sama lain. Sama seperti pasangan lain yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Seorang lelaki pegawai restoran datang memberikan mereka buku menu. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, pegawai restoran itu sangat mengganggu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangan kecil itu sudah membolak-mbalik membaca buku menu, tapi tampaknya si gadis tidak menyukai deretan menu yang tersedia di restoran itu.

"Hng, kau mau pesan apa Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu menutup buku menunya.

"Tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?" Bodohnya Chanyeol bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian menghela nafasnya, dalam hatinya gadis itu sedang mendumal. _Bodoh. _

"Aku belum mau memesan, nanti saja." Seru Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan buku menu pada pegawai restoran.

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun memberikan buku menu pada pegawai restoran. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berada disini, lagi pula aku baru saja selesai makan malam bersama managerku." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Ia menunduk malu. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedang berbohong tentang makan malamnya, gadis itu tidak menyukai makanan jepang.

Seolah baru tersadar Chanyeol mengamati seisi restoran. Cukup jelas ini adalah restoran jepang dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai masakan jepang. Tentu itu adalah poin utama mengapa Baekhyun menolak memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau keluar saja? Kurasa cuaca di luar cukup bagus malam ini." Seru Chanyeol.

"Itu lebih menyenangkan." Sahut Baekhyun.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya?" Pikiran Baekhyun melayang mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita tidak pernah bertemu Baekhyun-ssi." ucap Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih memusatkan perhatiannya, Chanyeol sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju mansion miliknya di kawasan distrik cheongdamdong, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Tidak. Aku yakin pernah bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun yang lalu Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun masih kekeh pada pendiriannya.

_Benar Baekhyun. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di acara fanmeet mu apa kau lupa? Aku adalah penggemar beratmu. Semoga saja setelah kau ingat, kau tidak akan menertawaiku. _

Mobil yang Chanyeol kemudikan sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah elit di daerah Cheongdamdong. Chanyeol turun lebih dulu kemudian berlari kecil ke arah tempat duduk penumpang tentunya ia ingin membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

_Oh manisnya. _

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat melihat Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya dengan manis. Contohnya seperti membukakan pintu, dan menyambutnya dengan baik. Baekhyun rasa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol jika lelaki itu terus melakukan hal-hal manis seperti ini.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kecil milik Baekhyun. Keduanya merasakan tautan tangan mereka yang mereka rasa sangat pas. Ini tidak kebetulan bukan tangan besar Chanyeol bertemu dengan tangan yang lebih kecil milik Baekhyun.

Saat masuk kedalam Baekhyun disambut dengan hangat oleh maid yang sedari tadi menunggu tuan mudanya pulang. Chanyeol menuntunnya ke masuki rumah kaca yang berada tepat di belakang rumah Chanyeol.

"Whoa." Baekhyun tidak percaya seorang lelaki seperti Chanyeol memiliki rumah kaca yang berisi tanaman hias dan yang lebih menarik lagi Chanyeol memiliki deretan tanaman stroberi di pojok sebelah kanan rumah kaca itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi apakah itu stroberi asli?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Gadis itu yang lebih dulu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Baekhyun berjalan menuju deretan pot tanaman stroberi.

"Tentu, kau boleh mencicipinya jika kau mau." Sahut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu lebih memilih duduk dari pada mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-ssi."

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya Baekhyun pasti akan memetik beberapa stroberi dan memakannya di depan mata Chanyeol. Ia memilih stroberi yang besar dan pastinya berwarna merah, kemudian memakannya langsung. Stroberi milik Chanyeol memang lebih manis dari stroberi yang ada di swalayan. Mungkin stroberi yang dimiliki Chanyeol berbeda jenisnya dengan yang dijual dipasaran.

"Apakah manis?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu lebih memilih kebun stroberi dibandingkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai stroberi?" Chanyeol berdiri kemudian lelaki itu berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih asyik mencicipi stroberi.

"Tentu." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Apa alasanmu menerima skandal ini?" Gadis itu berhenti memetik stroberi, pandangannya teralihkan, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Pertama kau menginginkan popularitas dan aku juga sudah tidak menginginkan popularitas. Kau sudah mengertikan Park Chanyeol-ssi."

**Next or not? **

**Mau untuk menreview? **

**Tbc! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Scenario**

* * *

_"Baiklah. Pertama kau menginginkan popularitas dan aku juga sudah tidak menginginkan popularitas. Kau sudah mengertikan Park Chanyeol-ssi."_

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman di dalam rumah kaca.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Maksudku… aku ingin pensiun muda dari dunia hiburan dan aku membutuhkan skandal yang merusak reputasiku"

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa idolanya ingin pensiun muda, padahal Chanyeol berharap bisa main drama bersama Baekhyun suatu saat nanti. Tapi kenyataan memukulnya telak, idolanya, Byun Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya baru saja mengutarakan keinginannya meninggalkan industri hiburan yang membesarkan namanya.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa alasanmu ingin meninggalkan dunia hiburan yang sudah membesarkan namamu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian membuangnya secara kasar, "Aku lelah."

"Bukankah semua pekerjaan pasti melelahkan? Maksudku, apakah kau sadar Baekhyun-ssi? Kau sedang dalam masa keemasan, hm, kau pasti mengerti maksudku bukan? Posisimu saat ini sudah berada di atas dan menurutku… sangat disayangkan sekali jika kau menyerah hanya karena merasa lelah…" Wajah Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bulan purnama dan ditemani dengan beberapa bintang di sekelilingnya.

"Langitnya… indah" ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang senang mengamati langit malam, si mungil Baekhyun juga menyukainya menatap langit malam yang berbintang sedikit membantu menghilangkan rasa penat di dalam tubuhnya setelah bekerja seharian.

"Hm…"

"Aku hanya ingin kembali menikmati masa mudaku Chanyeol-ssi. Kau tau aku sudah bekerja di dunia hiburan sejak aku berusia 8 tahun. Sajangnim lah yang mendorongku berakting. Awalnya aku memang buruk dalam berakting tapi sajangnim terus menyemangatiku, dan aku terus berusaha dengan berbagai latihan yang aku ikuti. Dan semua itu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku meski aku diharuskan membuang masa-masa remajaku, itu tak apa, sebanding dengan apa yang aku terima saat ini. Memang benar apa yang Chanyeol-ssi katakan tadi, posisiku sudah berada di atas, sudah waktunya bagiku memanen semua hasil kerja kerasku selama ini, tapi…" Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum pada langit malam. "Tapi sesuatu di dalam diriku berkata, sudah cukup, semua sudah cukup, aku sudah merasa lelah… jadwalku yang padat, tidak bisa membuatku merasakan semua hasil dari kerja kerasku, jadi kuputuskan untuk pensiun muda… hehe"

"Yah, baiklah alasanmu kuterima." Pria tampan berdimple itu tersenyum pada langit. Di dalam hatinya dia bersumpah akan membuat Byun Baekhyun artis idolanya _jatuh cinta _kepada dirinya.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang tidak mungkin. Semua bisa menjadi mungkin jika kita terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kita mau bukan? Jadi Chanyeol bersumpah demi langit malam yang ia tatap malam ini bahwa Chanyeol akan membuat Byun baekhyun jatuh cinta.

_Kruyuk… _

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil yang tengah menunduk malu. Suara perut Baekhyun yang berbunyi membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbohong padaku tentang makan malam bersama menejermu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Sejujurnya, itu hanya alibi Baekhyun agar mereka tidak makan makanan khas jepang.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi." Kepalanya semakin menunduk, tak berani menatap pria yang kini sedang memandangi dirinya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai makanan jepang… ugh… aku benci daging ikan mentah" aku Baekhyun.

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah laku Baekhyun yang menurut Chanyeol itu menggemaskan. Ya, Byun Baekhyun di mata seorang Park Chanyeol memang menggemaskan, dari dulu hingga sekarang, Baekhyun selalu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga si mungil bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian raksasa itu menuntun kurcaci mungil yang menggemaskan keluar dari dalam rumah kaca. Membawanya kembali ke dalam istananya yang mewah.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika seorang aktor seperti Chanyeol juga bisa memasak. Ia kira pria yang bisa memasak itu hanya ada di dalam drama, seperti beberapa drama yang pernah ia bintangi dulu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau laki-laki tampan sepertimu bisa memasak?"

"Terimakasih atas pujian dari mu Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tau wajah tampan tidak akan berarti jika perutmu terasa lapar." Di balik itu, Chanyeol tersenyum s enang.

"Benar sekali, dan aku sering kelaparan." Ia tertawa lepas. Tanpa beban pikiran.

"Pantas saja tubuhmu… kurang berisi." Ucap Chanyeol diselingi kekehan kecil.

Raksasa itu berkutat dengan teflon, kompor, nasi dan telur.

Maka si kurcaci mungil menggemaskan hanya duduk diam menunggu raksasa besarnya menyelesaikan masakannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol. Memasak salah satu hobinya setelah hobi menghamburkan uang demi hobi-hobi kecil lainnya, _omurice _tertata rapi diatas piring. Bahkan telurnya saja, Chanyeol hias dengan ekspresi marah menggunakan saus tomat.

Dua piring _omurice _Chanyeol letakkan diatas meja makan, tentu saja satu untuk dirinya dan satunya lagi untuk si kurcaci yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Whoa…" si kurcaci mungil menggemaskan berseru senang setelah Chanyeol meletakkan sepiring _omurice _dihadapannya.

"Makanlah." Titah Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan penuh antusias dari Baekhyun.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara saat mereka berdua melahap makan malam yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dalam keadaan terbalik, menandakan ia sudah selesai.

"Masakanmu sungguh luar biasa." Pujinya.

"Aku senang bisa memasak makanan untukmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Kupikir kita bisa berteman, Chanyeol-ssi?" Ia tersenyum. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"_Yeah, _mari kita berteman."

Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke udara, sambil tersenyum ia memberi isyarat agar si mungil mengaitkan kelingkingnya, berjanji seperti anak kecil,_eoh_?

Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, dan berjanji memulai semuanya dengan status baru mereka, yaitu berteman.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu…

Byun Baekhyun kini sedang disibukkan dengan _photoshoot_ untuk salah satu majalah terkenal korea _W—magazine. _

Ia melakukan _photoshoot _di paris, di sebuah villa yang mewah dan indah. Seperti istana Barbie, itu kata Tao. Tapi kalau menurut Baekhyun, villa tersebut seperti istana di dalam serial _disney princess_.

Kini Baekhyun telah bersiap dengan pose andalannya, duduk di anak tangga dengan wajah menatap kamera. Ia melakukannya dengan santai, beberapa kru juga memutarkan musik-musik yang bergenre asik sehingga Baekhyun tidak mudah bosan melakukan permintaan dari sang photografer.

"Cukup"

Sang fotografer _W magazine_ tersenyum pada Baekhyun karena ia sudah merasa puas dengan hasil jepretannya. Ada banyak gambar yang dia ambil dan beberapa pose Baekhyun yang terlihat manis, dan menggemaskan sekaligus seksi pun ia dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya,"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan ke beberapa arah sembari terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada seluruh kru yang membantunya pada sesi _photoshoot _kali ini.

Tao manajernya pun ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan artisnya. Membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada photografer dan para kru yang terlibat dalam photoshoot kali ini.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kerja keras kalian." Seru Tao.

Bahagia sekali dia karena photoshoot kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan _mood swing _Baekhyun juga tidak muncul dalam sesi photoshoot kali ini, jauh didalam hati Tao, wanita itu terus menggumamkan terima kasih banyak kepada Tuhan karena mood swing Baekhyun tidak mengganggu sesi photoshoot. Lalu, wanita berkebangsaan _china _itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang dikipasi oleh asistennya—Park Sooyoung.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, B." Tangan kanan Tao menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, eonnie ku." Ia tersenyum manis dan menatap Tao lembut. "Ah—aku merindukan kamarku, sooyoungie" si mungil mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk berhenti mengipasi karena ia sudah merasa tidak kepanasan lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu B—eonnie. Cepat ganti baju dan biarkan aku membantumu menghapus make up kemudian kita kembali ke hotel, beristirahat, makan, minum lalu pulang ke korea"

"_Jib-e gaja _(ayo pulang)_" _

Sooyoung dengan cekatan membantu mengangkat gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan agar memudahkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang rias sekaligus ruang ganti busana.

Tao pun ikut membantu sooyoung, ia bertugas memegangi tangan Baekhyun supaya si mungil tidak jatuh saat berjalan menggunakan high heels yang super duper tinggi itu. Mengingat tinggi badan Baekhyun yang semampai—semeter pun tak sampai. Jadi, dalam sesi photoshoot juga mewajibkan Baekhyun menggunakan high heels.

"Oh ya… B, Jongin baru saja mengirimiku email." Tao menjeda, pandangan matanya menatap pantulan bayangan Baekhyun dan dirinya di cermin. "Ini tentang rencana pertemuan kedua kalian."

"Pertemuan apa eonnie? Dan Jongin itu siapa?" Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wanita yang lebih tinggi.

"Maksudku… Park Chanyeol. Apa kau lupa tentang Chanyeol dan skandal mu itu?" Alis Tao menyatu.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu menggeleng, "Ah—itu aku sedikit lupa mengingat jadwalku yang padat kupikir sajangnim sudah membatalkan skandal itu."

"Astaga Baekhyun." Tao menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tolong ingatkan Tao untuk tidak menjambak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas dengan kepolosan artisnya yang satu ini.

"Ish… B eonnie jangan banyak bergerak dulu, aku takut make upnya tidak terhapus semua." Sooyoung menggerutu sebab si mungil terlalu banyak bergerak, menyusahkan dia menghapus make up tebal sesi photoshoot.

"Ish, iya… iya… salahkan Tao eonnie, sooyoung, ish…" berakhir dengan balasan gerutu yang sooyoung dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yeol… aku sudah mengabarkan pihak Byun Baekhyun tentang rencana pertemuan kedua kalian." Jongin sang manajer memberitahu kepada artisnya mengenai kelanjutan skandal yang akan mendongkrak popularitas Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana responnya?" Seperti biasa Chanyeol saat ini sedang memainkan game yang mendunia itu, _mobile legend _menggunakan hero alucard dan kini sedang mengambil semua buff yang ada demi menaikan level dan memperbanyak uang, agar tidak kalah saat bertarung dengan musuh.

"Masih belum dibalas. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Dari yang kudengar Byun Baekhyun sedang disibukan dengan photoshoot untuk salah satu majalah ternama, ah…" Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat nama majalah tersebut, "_w magazine_ itu Yeol. Whoa Byun Baekhyun memang yang terbaik." Puji Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali layar ponselnya ya, karena wajah Chanyeol dan layar ponselnya saling berhadapan oke!

"Aish… _fuck" _Chanyeol mengumpat karena alucardnya mati kehabisan darah ketika melawan alice.

"Pasti mati lagi." Tebak Jongin. "Sudahlah Yeol jangan terlalu banyak kau memainkan permainan online itu. Takutnya kamu kelelahan oke."

"Diam kau. Ish… si hitam sudah banyak bicara. Menyebalkan."

Sepertinya Jongin harus mempunyai stok kesabaran yang banyak. Jika ia memiliki 10 artis berkelakuan seperti Chanyeol maka jawabannya adalah Jongin bisa gila. Satu Chanyeol saja sudah memusingkan apalagi 10 orang berkelakuan seperti Chanyeol, mungkin lebih baik Jongin bunuh diri saja.

"YA… PARK CHANYEOLLLL"

.

.

Tao mengantarkan Baekhyun ke restoran italia yang berada di daerah gangnam. Panda china itu sudah memberitahu kepada si mungil yang menggemaskan bahwa malam hari ini adalah rencana kedua mereka menjalankan skandal.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Tao yang memutar bola matanya, jengah. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan yang bertanya pun orang yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang, Baek kau itu cantik walaupun tanpa make up. Sudah sana turun, selamat menikmati kencan kedua kalian dan titipkan salamku pada Chanyeol." Tao mendorong Baekhyun agar gadis itu segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Ish… ya ya akan kusampaikan salammu pada sajangnim sajalah." Dan Baekhyun selalu begitu.

Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia menaikan kupluk hoodie hitamnya, kemudian masker berwarna putih ia kenakan demi menutup identitasnya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak suka berpakaian seperti ini, seperti seorang teroris atau buronan polisi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran italia. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru demi menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Tapi salahkan Baekhyun yang lupa menanyakan pada Tao baju apa yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Baekhyun cuma bisa berdiri di depan pintu masuk karena ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah yang tak asing lagi. Itu Chanyeol. Orang yang memanggil namanya. Pria itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi rapi serta lesung pipit di bagian pipi kanannya.

_Tampan. _Bantin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi, syukurlah." Ia membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawan yang belum pernah orang lain lihat.

Tangan raksasa itu mengambil tangan kurcaci kemudian mengaitkan jari jemari mereka. Menuntun si kurcaci masuk ke dalam restoran, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan yang sudah pak tua Kwon Jiyong itu berikan. Sekalian pendekatan.

Saat sampai pada mejanya, Chanyeol menarik kursi mempersilahkan si mungil duduk. Setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman barulah ia duduk.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi. Aku lega sekali kau datang menjemputku."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada waiter agar mereka segera membawakan buku menu. Lalu tak lama dari itu dua orang waiter datang memberikan buku menu pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Sama seperti pertemuan pertamanya di restoran jepang. Baekhyun kali ini menolak lagi memesan makanan malah mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke sungai Han. Ya mau tak mau Chanyeol menuruti permintaan si mungil. Tapi bukankah lebih bagus pergi berkencan di tempat terbuka daripada di dalam restoran? Kali saja di sungai han ada wartawan yang melihat mereka jalan bersama. Setelah wartawan berhasil mendapatkan foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan bersama kemudian foto itu tersebar luas, dan skandal pun dimulai.

Chanyeol berharap sih di Sungai Han nanti mereka tidak bertemu wartawan. Agar Chanyeol dapat lebih lama jalan bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah keduanya sampai di sungai han, mereka hanya duduk sambil memandangi indahnya kerlap-kerlip lampu kota seperti bintang dilangit malam.

Terpaan angin membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun. Si mungil yang tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh hangat Chanyeol. Eh… ini bukan modus ya, Baekhyun memang tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

"Dingin, ugh"

"Kita pulang saja. Kau sudah kedinginan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ani… aku tidak mau pulang. Ish" kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit sayang."

"Kau memanggilku apa barusan?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Telinganya belum tuli, tapi mendadak tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain kata sayang yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Ah… Maksudku… Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang telinganya, kikuk. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa sampai bisa keceplosan seperti tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Thanks to: BaekHill, 614, anandaivankarasthasyah, , guest, pcyB.I, chanbyunbee, potatose.

Terima kasih karena udah mau follow dan favorite FF gaje aku.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ah… Maksudku… Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang telinganya, kikuk. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa sampai bisa keceplosan seperti tadi._

.

.

"Bodoh" gumam Chanyeol seraya memukul bibirnya sendiri.

Oh betapa bodohnya pria satu ini. Bagaimana bisa mulut seksinya bisa mengatakan kata-kata keramat seperti itu.

"Ani." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tadi kau memanggilku 'sayang'"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat, begitupun kedua tangannya bergerak seirama dengan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak kau… pasti ah! Salah dengar"

Si kurcaci mempoutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah, baiklah aku percaya padamu. Mungkin telingaku sedikit kurang normal, hm, mungkin juga sakit." Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka, dan tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum penuh harapan baru.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak Baekhyun-ssi. Mulutku memang nakal" Chanyeol mengakuinya, kemudian disambut suara kekehan renyah dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, mulutmu memang nakal Chanyeol-ssi." Ia masih terkekeh.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipermainkan dan kini sedang di tertawakan oleh seorang aktris cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau menertawakanku, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menyeringai dalam kegelapan.

Seringai menakutkan Chanyeol menghentikan kekehan Baekhyun. Nyali nya tiba-tiba saja menciut mengingat ini sudah larut malam dan keadaan disekitar mereka pun sunyi sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan muda-mudi, itu pun berjauhan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

"Ani. Siapa yang menertawakanmu,"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling berpandangan, saling terpana akan pesona masing-masing, saat itu juga Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis namun terasa amat manis.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna, seperti bulan purnama yang bersinar pada malam ini. Kedua pipinya terasa terbakar, kerja jantungnya sedikit meningkat karena mendapatkan serangan mendadak yang tak terduga. Bibir bawahnya dikulum oleh pria yang baru dua kali ia temui. Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah adegan ini juga masuk di dalam daftar skandal yang sedang mereka jalani?

.

.

* * *

Godain dulu.

Si Chanyeol maen nyosor aja, elah. Tabok aja Baek...

Ditunggu review kalian ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

Sejak malam itu Baekhyun ataupun dari pihak Agensinya tak pernah memberitahu kabar kelanjutan tentang skandal ChanBaek. Jelas semua itu membuat _Kwon Jiyong _CEO agensi tempat Chanyeol bernaung kebingungan.

Ada apa ?

Apa yang terjadi ?

Sehingga pria itu _-Kwon Jiyong- _ingin sekali bertemu dan menanyakan secara langsung kepada Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun Jiyong urungkan niatnya, selain karena kesibukan Chanyeol ia juga tidak enak lah, lebih baik bertanya pada sang CEO agensi Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan atau panggilan akrabnya Kris, _sahabatnya. _Mungkin pria berdarah China-Canada itu bisa memberitahu sedikit informasi mengenai kenapa skandal mereka tidak berjalan mulus.

Jiyong segera menekan beberapa digit angka di ponsel pintarnya, menyelipkan benda persegi panjang (pipih) di antara telinga dan bahunya, sementara dirinya sibuk menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas.

Pada sambungan ketiga Yifan menerima panggilannya.

"Kris" desah Jiyong. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Kris sedang tidak sulit untuk di hubungi.

_"Ada apa ?" _

"Bagaimana kelanjutan skandal Chan-Baek ?" Tanya Jiyong antusias. Pria itu menghentikan semua aktivitasnya malah kini ia sudah duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Yifan menghela nafas berat, _"Aku tidak tau," _jawabnya pasrah.

Sontak jawaban Yifan membuat kening Jiyong mengernyit bingung. "Apa Chanyeol membuat kesalahan ?"

_"Hm," _

"Apa itu ?"

_"Kekasihku mengamuk setelah mengetahui Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di bibir" _

" APA ?" Yifan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

_" Kau tidak mengetahuinya ?" _Kini giliran Yifan yang mengerutkan kening.

" Aku belum bertemu Chanyeol. Dia sibuk sekali dengan photoshoot. "

_"Pantas saja." _Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Jadi ?"

_"Aku tak tau. Kami maksudku aku, Tao, dan Baekhyun belum membicarakan hal kedepannya." _

"Hnm, begitu."

_"..." _

"Apakah Baekhyun ingin lanjut atau tidak ?"

_"Sejauh ini dari yang aku ketahui dia ingin melanjutkan skandal ini. Tapi kekasihku melarangnya," _

"Panda china itu," desis Jiyong.

_"Hey, dia kekasihku kalau kau lupa !" _Seru Yifan disambut kekehan oleh Jiyong.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun setelah ia menyelesaikan proses pemotretan itu,"

_"Kutunggu itu ! Dan apa apaan itu kau menyingkat nama mereka Chan - Baek ? Aigooo !" _Tawa renyah Yifan mengalun di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Kenapa memangnya ?" Sebelah alis Jiyong terangkat.

_"Kau persis seperti penggemar labil" _ejek Yifan.

"Terserah. Tapi aku memang penggemar berat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin kalau mereka menikah nanti aku akan memberikan hadiah tour keliling dunia," ucap Jiyong dengan wajah serius.

_"Whoa! Aku akan mendoakan mereka menikah kalau begitu kkkk~~ dan kau akan bangkrut" _Yifan tertawa terbahak - bahak di seberang sana membuat Jiyong kembali ke kewarasannya.

Terlambat ! Mulutmu harimaumu Kwon Jiyong sajangnim!

"Bisa tidak kutarik lagi ?" Tanyanya.

_"Tentu saja tidak!" _

"Kalau begitu tak masalah! Rugi pun aku rela," dan kedua laki-laki itu tertawa bersama.

**'0o0'**

"Apa Manager Baekhyun sudah memberi kabar _hyung ?" _Chanyeol menatap pantulan bayangan Jongin di cermin yang sedang menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum, Yeol"

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Jongin berada di ruang make up. Stylish Chanyeol _-Xi Luhan- _hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar artisnya membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin **Baekhyun-mu **sedang sibuk Chan," Luhan ikut menyahut.

"Mungkin saja noona," Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah lesu.

_TRING ! _

Satu notifikasi pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu segera mengintip pesan yang berasal dari sajangnim Kwon Jiyong.

"Yeol" panggil Jongin. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang.

"Tuan Kwon ingin berbicara kepadamu. Dia memintaku membawamu bertemu padanya setelah kau menyelesaikan photoshoot ini," lanjut Jongin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut. "Okay!"

**'0o0' **

"_B" _Tao masuk ke dalam rumah bernuansa biru pastel. Rumah Baekhyun.

"Ne… _eonnie," _

Baekhyun muncul dari halaman belakang. Gadis itu menggunakan apron yang dipenuhi cat air. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ya, kebiasaan baru Baekhyun selain melukis dan bercocok tanam entah itu bunga ataupun strawberry yang akan ia kerjakan saat dia tak memiliki jadwal. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun sedang melukis ketika Tao datang.

"Kau melukis ?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri _eonnie," _jawab Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Ayo _eon ! _" Ajak Baekhyun. Tao membuntuti.

"Whoa! Kau menggambar ini ?" Tanya Tao setelah ia melihat apa yang Baekhyun lukis.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku _eonnie_" Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kebiasaan Baekhyun saat grogi.

"Aigooo, ini cantik sekali," tao merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia senang sekali melihat hasil lukisan Baekhyun. Gadis itu melukis dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Yifan pada sore hari dipinggir pantai. Itu adalah momen dimana Yifan menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao.

"Boleh untukku ya, ya, ya," pintanya dengan wajah melas.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak bisa eonnie. Maafkan aku,"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya, menarik Baekhyun dan menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena semua lukisanku akan kubuat pameran." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Kau bisa membelinya nanti" pontong Baekhyun cepat.

" APA ?" Mata bulat Tao melotot tak percaya. Sementara Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi kekasih sajangnimnya.

"Hahahahahaha…. Kapan lagi aku bisa memanfaatkan kalian," baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

"Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun!" Dan itulah gerutuan Tao sebelum wanita tinggi itu menggelitik perut Baekhyun membuat si gadis itu terkikik kegelian.

"Hahahahaha ampun… eonnie ammmpunnnn,"

**'0o0'**

"Kau memanggilku ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa di ruangan Jiyong.

"Eoh ! Kau datang?" Jiyong menutup semua dokumen-dokumennya, lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa ?" Bukankah terbalik sebenarnya siapa sajangnimnya disini ? Chanyeol ataukah Jiyong.

Pria setengah tua itu terkekeh pelan, ia duduk di depan Chanyeol dengan santai, lalu menyilangkan kaki sebelum menyandarkan punggung dan melipat tangan didepan dada. Sejujurnya, Jiyong hanya meniru gaya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mencium Baekhyun?" Jiyong memang tak suka bertele-tele. Lelaki itu lebih suka berkata ke intinya meski itu akan menyakitkan lawan bicaranya tak masalah selama semua itu menemukan jalan keluar.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Jiyong menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya," Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ya aku memang menyukainya," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Tapi apakah Baekhyun menyukaimu ?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa tertohok oleh pertanyaan Jiyong.

Benar.

Selama ini apakah Baekhyun menyukainya atau tidak.

"Mudah. Jika Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta kepadaku." Jiyong memutar matanya. Lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri, _dramatis. _

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh,"

"Sial kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Haisssh," Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi eoh ?

"Kau bodoh! Aku bertanya apakah Baekhyun menyukai kau melakukan skinship atau orang orang terdekat menyukaimu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu apa sajangnim?" Jiyong menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bodoh memang, makanya Chanyeol jangan kebanyakan main _mobile legend _jadi lola kan.

"Haissshh… bodoh kau Chanyeol! Cepat minta maaf pada Baekhyun atau skandal ini benar-benar berakhir," seru Jiyong.

"Aku APA-"

Astaga! Kwon Jiyong menyesal jika benar kesampaian Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun. Dia tak rela merugi karena artisnya yang satu ini bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

"Aku tidak mau tau kau harus pergi minta maaf pada Baekhyun atau skandal ini berakhir," ancam Jiyong. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jiyong memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan tapi juga mengerikan diwaktu yang bersamaan seperti saat ini.

"Y-ye,"

* * *

Gimana ?

Review please ^~^


	5. hi, hello

_hi, hello...__masih adakah yang nungguin ff Love is scenario ???__ini aku mau pindahan dari ffn ke wp...__soalnya ada beberapa masalah diffn, aku gak bisa buka ffn via web, aku bingung...__kasih saran dong, enaknya bagaimana?_

_kalaupun aku pindah ke wp, aku bakalan pilih salah satu ff yang aku mau lanjutin di sana..._

_aku bingung;( _


End file.
